Cooking with Grandpa Max
Plot Scene begins as Ben and Grandpa Max are discussing things that Ben needs to acquire in order to help him win a Cooking Contest held in Plumber HQ. Grandpa Max proceeds to give Ben a containment cube and a list. '' Ben: Okay, I give up. What's this all for, Grandpa? Max: First off, I need you to get me some fresh Merliphion Eggs. You should be able to find some in Undertown. Oh by the way, I need these ingredients by 6:30 for a contest we're having in the Plumber HQ. Ben: ''(Groans) Might as well speed this up...(Selects XLR8 Hologram and transforms) XLR8: See ya later!'' (Speeds out of door)'' Khyber is seen with his Panuncian and decides to tag along, without his presence being known by Ben. After reaching Undertown, Khyber witnesses a battle between XLR8 and Fistrick. XLR8: Are we really fighting over eggs?! Seriously, man? Fistrick: Bro, these eggs are like, the BEST way to make a awesome protein shake! Deal with it! (Pulls out two mini-blasters and fires rapidly at XLR8) XLR8 dodges the lasers and swiftly runs around Fistrick, who is spun into the air, only to fall from a great height. Before he can hit the ground, XLR8 uses his tail like a baseball bat and swings it at Fistrick, causing him to go flying into a nearby dumpster. XLR8: Egg''cellent. Now I can reach the store with the eggs. ''(Reverts back) Ben: Unless I time out... Walking to a food-market, Pakmar appears at the counter, agitated at Ben's presence. Pakmar: Ben Tennyson?! Here?! Oh, no, no, no, no, No! Pakmar will not have future profits ruined once more! Be gone, now! Ben: Just let me buy some eggs! I have the money right here in my pock- Pakmar: No! Ben Ten always destroys Pakmar's hopes and dreams and ''stores! If you want something from Pakmar, it will most assuredly cost extra! Ben: Extra? Awww man.. ''Deciding to go ahead and get this over with, Ben pulls out a couple Taydens, and dumps them in front of Pakmar. Pakmar isn't impressed and yawns, only making Ben displeased and angry. '' Ben: What now? I gave you what you want, now hand over the eggs! Pakmar: No! This is not even 1/10th of what you owe Pakmar! Pakmar demands you give him more, more, more! ''Enraged, Ben throws a handful of Taydens at Pakmar. Grabs the eggs, and walks out of Undertown. Shocked and confused, Pakmar has Taydens all over his head. Pakmar is slightly pleased and collects the Taydens. Khyber's Panuncian transforms into Slamworm, goes underground, causes a earthquake, and apparently follows Ben. Pakmar's store suffers major damage from said earthquake, leaving Pakmar himself, blinded by rage. Ben transforms into Jetray and quickly flys through the cities in search of something. It is then evident that he is searching for Mr. Baumann's store. After Ben lands in front of the store he reverts back and walks in, determined to get the next Ingredient. Khyber and his pet arrive at outside Mr. Baumann's Store, only to find that Ben is inside arguing with Mr. Baumann himself. Ben: What do you mean you won't sell me some Pickled Yennaze Fruit? Mr. Baumann: Of course I won't! Remember last week when let that crab man zap my entire store? Do you, Ben? Ben: (Sigh) Dr. Psychobos did all the damage, not me! Errrgh! Do I have to go Ghostfreak and force ''you to sell me this fruit? ''(Puts money on the table and shoves the Pennaze Seeds in the jar, in the containment cube) (Proceeds to put the cube in a pocket and leave) Mr. Baumann: (Shakes head in shame) What a lad, what a lad.. Khyber whistles from outside the store, causing his Panuncian to transform into Buglizard. Buglizard smashes through the Store's doors. Mr. Baumann exclaims "Every time!". Buglizard runs quickly in Ben's direction, to which ben responds by scrolling through the Alien Holograms. Right before Buglizard is upon Ben, he hits the Omnitrix and transforms. Common Cold: Wha-Who is this? (Is bitten on arm and swung into the wall) Buglizard growls with all it's teeth showing, and then viciously dashes at Common Cold. Confused and scared, all Common Cold can do is point his arms at Buglizard and strain himself trying to figure out his powers. '' ''With one headbutt, Common Cold is busted through the Store Wall, whereas Mr. Baumann is seen sobbing over his store while sweeping up piles of debri. '' Common Cold: How do I use this guy? I'm gonna turn into "scalys" lunch! I gotta-a-A-AAACHOO!!! (Sneezes all over Buglizard, stunning it) ''Seemlngly disgusted, Buglizard back away slowly. Common Cold's eye catches Khyber, hiding behind his ferocious pet. Without thinking, he begins coughing with the strength to knock back the Buglizard into Khyber. Common Cold uses this great opportunity to flee. Khyber: No prey shall escape me, not even Tennyson!'' (Chases Common Cold)'' Khyber starts his pursuit of Ben, coming to a conclusion he fled to a place to get food, as he had seen him do before. Khyber steps into a dark alley, into a unknown location. Buglizard reverts back into the Panuncian, smells the air, roars, and trys to locate Ben. Right beside Mr.Smoothies, Common Cold reverts back and talks to the clerk and kindly asks for half a cup of a Pineapple smoothie. Not understanding, but amazed at Ben's presence, he does as told. Ben smiles and says "Thanks dude" and puts the cup in the containment cube. '' ''Oblivious to the skys, Hypnotick dives for Ben, and swoops him in the blink of an eye, rendering him startled and speechless. Ben: Watch the hair, man! (Notices that it is Hypnotick) Oh, it's Bugzilla...Great! Before he can activate the Omnitrix, Ben is dropped down from thousands of feet, but Ben hits the Omnitrix and transforms. Suckermouth: Another new alien? Eh, at least he can fly. (turns around) As for you, taste tentecle, bug boy! Trying to come in for the catch, Hypnotick is repelled by a strike from one of Suckermouth's tentecles. Hypnotick then collides with a light pole and breaks it. Angered and apparently hungry, Hypnotick goes right up to Suckermouth and begins to hypnotize it with it's wing patterns. '' Suckermouth: (''Hypnotized and drowsy) Ahh...Mr. Smoothies...at least 100 in every town...(Drools a little). Hypnotick slowly flutters closer and closer, with it's mouth wide open, revealing two large fangs. Khyber is heard whistling and Hypnotick carries Suckermouth down to the ground. Khyber is right below, drawing out a small, spiky dagger. Khyber: That's a boy...nice and easy. (Puts dagger in position to stab) Hypnotised and oblivious to the upcoming danger, Suckermouth views Mr. Smoothies's Pineapple Smoothies being given to Ben for free, along with countless other flavors. Ben is smiling and drinking each one at a fast pace. Then, Ben realizes what he is seeing isn't real, as he does the math saying "They can't possibly be making THIS many smoothies". Suckermouth shakes his head back and forth, uppercuts Hypnotick, and flys up in the air. '' ''Suckermouth flys in the direction of the Plumber HQ, and tells Khyber he is doing so. Khyber knows he isn't going to chase after him' there, so he retreats saying that he'll have his day, and it will be Ben's last. He whistles and Hypnotick flys off with Khyber in the opposite direction.'' Suckermouth: Made it! (Reverts back) Back at the HQ, Ben pulls out the containment cube and retrieves the ingreidients. Ben dreadfully looks at a nearby clock, with it showing 7:00. Ben knows he is late, which makes Max lose the competition. Max happily takes the items and puts them into a big pot and dashes hotsauce, lemon juice, and some orange bumpy claws in. Max states that he couldn't have done this with out Ben, and is just happy he is there to see it. '' Ben: So, about my payment... Max: ''(Laughs) Oh Ben, you'll get it soon enough. (Stirs pot slowly) ''Ben and Grandpa Max begin laughing and walking over to the other contestants to see their dishes. Outside, 'Khyber has a small camera in Plumber HQ, recording all of this while he watches it. Khyber: Yes, you will get it soon enough...(Polishes long blade) ''....At least not in this universe. (Episode Ends) Characters * Ben Tennyson * Grandpa Max * Pakmar * Mr. Baumann * Mr. Smoothies Clerk Villians * Fistrick * Khyber * Panuncian ** Buglizard ** Slamworm ** Hypnotick Aliens used * XLR8 (First appearance) * Jetray (First appearance) * Common Cold (Unlocked this episode) (First appearance) * Suckermouth (First appearance) TriviaCategory:Episodes * It is unknown how Khyber obtained a second Nemetrix, as the first one had already been destroyed. * Khyber foreshadowed the events of ''Eat or be Eaten. Category:Ben 10 Galactic Legends Category:Episodes